Beijável
by ikaira
Summary: "Neji era um ser apelativo. Ele era tão... Beijável." NEJIxTENTEN


**Beijável**

Ele se movia rápido da esquerda para direita, pra cima e para baixo. Seus olhos se esforçavam para acompanhar o vulto que não se aquietava em nenhum segundo para que ela pudesse acertá-lo. Mas, sem kunai. Nada de kunai hoje, era tudo no corpo a corpo.

E ela não gostava quando era assim.

O vulto passou novamente por si deixando somente o vento a balançar suas roupas. Girou rápido para trás com a mão já fechada em punho e... socou o ar. De novo socou o maldito ar.

E, de novo, sentiu algo atingir seus tornozelos a fazendo ir ao chão.

-Concentre-se Tenten! –ele bradou.

Tenten emburrou a cara fazendo um bico crescer nos lábios. Com a roupa empoeirada e o suor lhe escorrendo pela testa, ela amaldiçoava cada minuto daquele terrível dia em que decidira treinar com o Hyuuga.

Seria a quinta ou décima vez que ela ia ao chão hoje? Deixara de contar. Seu traseiro, dormente de tão dolorido, parecia não se importar. Talvez nem tivesse mais dedos para contar o tanto de vezes que tinha ido ao chão.

Ela não era nenhum prodígio em lutas assim, mas o pouco talento que tinha fora sugado. Por ele. Por Neji.

Devia ter fechados os olhos, deveria ter feito qualquer outra coisa, menos... olhado Neji de perto. E o olhou de perto por conta da maldita idéia de treinar combates a curta distância. E com isso, descobriu que Neji de perto... a fazia tremer.

Foi o maldito tombo em que ele ficou por cima dela, tão perto que pôde ver as cores invisíveis de seus olhos brancos, que Tenten perdera a pouca capacidade que tinha em dar socos.

Ela queria –_e Kami-sama sabe como ela queria_– que Neji não fosse tão... atrativo. Ele era todo atrativo. Desde os fios longos, que agora já lhe alcançava um pouco abaixo da cintura, ao dedão do pé.

Dedão esse que parecia ser o único ponto de visão que ela tinha ultimamente, pois não saia do chão sendo golpeada ora ou outra por conta de sua distração. _Ele_.

Era culpa dele. Quer dizer, ela fazia de tudo para manter-se firme diante da visão que tinha.

Perdera as contas de quantas vezes havia estapeado o próprio rosto, intencionado arrancar os próprios olhos e as, freqüentes e mais perturbadoras vezes, que seus pensamentos devaneavam da maneira mais absurda e louca que se pudesse imaginar.

E com absurda e louca, ela queria dizer ele, ela e saliva sendo trocada entre eles demoradamente de forma tão gostosa que sentia os dedos dos pés adormecerem só com a idéia do pensamento.

Não que houvesse planejado sentir-se quente com a imagem de um Neji ofegante e corado bem na sua frente. Não, ela não planejara nada disso, mas quando se deu conta, seu coração já batia rápido demais, as mãos já suavam e os joelhos ameaçavam ceder no minuto seguinte.

Já era tarde para deter seja lá o que estava acontecendo com ela. E Tenten teve certeza disso quando a quentura, que antes lhe fervia somente as orelhas, passou a se alastrar por todo o corpo.

Começava por lhe aquecer o peito, ardendo, para logo depois sair desgovernada por todo canto de sua pele e carne até que alcançava os ossos, e era só então que ela se dava conta de que deixara de respirar por tanto tempo que seus pulmões quase que gritavam por ar enquanto seu corpo se retraia por conta do montante de sensações.

_Típicos sintomas. Patéticos sintomas. Odiáveis sintomas. _

Mas não conseguia pensar mais em muita coisa a não ser a boca de Neji na dela. A chamativa e, aparentemente, suculenta boca de Neji.

Oh Kami! O que ela estava pensando? Suculenta? Ela pensara mesmo nessa palavra para descrever os lábios finos, sempre em linha reta, e pálidos do Hyuuga?

Sim, ela havia pensado. E não só na boca dele na dela, mas na boca dele em _toda_ ela. E porque não a boca dela em _todo _ele?

E ela havia feito de novo, devaneara de novo absurdos!

Tenten estava em apuros. E a cada instante que Neji repetia o torturante ato de lamber os lábios, na tentativa inocente de umedecê-los, ela chegava a um estágio bem próximo a loucura comprimindo os olhos com a mesma força que mordia os próprios lábios.

Treinar com Hyuuga Neji, definitivamente, não era mais uma boa idéia.

E mais uma vez ela foi ao chão. Cuspindo palavrões por entre os dentes enquanto sentia o traseiro doído.

Com os joelhos flexionados e ainda resmungando impropérios, ela viu uma mão estendida para si. Levantou os olhos e perdeu o ar com a imagem de Neji, lhe sorrindo matreiro, enquanto se oferecia para ajudá-la a levantar.

-Você está um desastre hoje, sabia? –disse entortando a cabeça de forma engraçada com o sorriso, _o raro sorriso_, ainda nos lábios.

Naqueles lábios.

Limpando a poeira das calças, aceitou a ajuda a ela oferecida segurando firme enquanto era puxada pela mão do Hyuuga.

Mão essa que a puxaria muitas outras vezes naquele treino. Sim, porque Tenten cairia de novo totalmente distraída pela figura a sua frente.

Mas, o que ela poderia fazer?

Neji era um ser apelativo. Ele era tão... Beijável.

_**.Ikaira.**_

Pequetucha... Só para não se esquecerem de mim.

_Feliz Ano Novo o/_


End file.
